


Starship Dalton

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Space Opera, Space Royalty, conflicts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never thought that there was any other life out there in the universe. He never believed he could be so wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starship Dalton

**Author's Note:**

> For the Space Opera square on my GYWO Bingo

“God damn Anderson!” Sebastian Smythe screamed, throwing the letter at the poor boy that was forced to deliver it. Even though he was only eighteen, Sebastian Smythe owned the largest slave traders business in the galaxy. This was mostly because he stole children from some of the smaller worlds. Like earth, where Kurt was from. A few months ago, Kurt knew nothing of the universal royalty that the Smythes were head of. He was just a young boy in Ohio, never expecting that a race of humanoid aliens would kidnap him to become a slave. “Get out of here!” Sebastian yelled once again and all the slaves sprinted out of the room to avoid his wrath. Trent, another slave, pulled Kurt out after him and down to the kitchens. Trent had always been there for him since he first arrived here and was a font of knowledge on all things alien. The Smythes were the rulers of the galaxies and part of a very humanlike race called the Knicae. They were easily distinguished by the glow in their eyes and a blue tattoo like marking down the side of their face. Each of these markings were unique like a human’s fingerprints. Trent was a Knicae but he was from one of the lowlier families and was sold to the Smythes as a child. “Who’s Anderson?” Kurt asked when they were safe in the kitchens.

 

“Sebastian’s arch nemesis,” Trent began as they prepared the dinner for the slaves. They were all treated well but more like pets than people. It was suffocating. “Eight years ago, the Anderson’s were the rulers of this galaxy before the Smythes and they ruled with a firm hand. Slavery was dying off under their rule and the Smythes were always campaigning against them. Slavery was the Smythes business and they were descending on bankruptcy under Anderson rule. Geoffery and Pam Anderson were the rulers and they were both killed in a suspicious ship accident and everyone suspected the Smythes. Soon after the eldest Anderson child and heir, Cooper, disappeared and the only Anderson remaining was their youngest son. A seven year old boy called Blaine. He was placed in tentative rule with the support of the board, the board that was paid off by the Smythe industry,” Trent explained and Kurt’s heart dropped. He could work out what would happen next but he needed to know the fate of this poor seven year old boy. When he was seven, his biggest concern was what to wear and priority was attending his dance lessons. Not ruling a galaxy full of those who wanted you dead. “Sebastian’s father could not bring it upon himself to kill a child so Blaine was sold into slavery. No one knows what happened him then but nine later a starship with the name Dalton, the school both Blaine and Sebastian attended, appeared and began to raid Smythe facilities to take the slaves. It was rumoured that the pirate was trying to take over the slave trade and was selling on the taken slaves for a much cheaper price,” Trent continued but his voice was fading away. Kurt squeezed his shoulder gently. This must have happened to somebody that he knew. “A year ago the starship Dalton raided this house. Sebastian went looking for the person that was leading this group. It was Blaine, that timid seven year old boy had grown up to be a ruthless murdering slave dealer,” Trent growled. “Their dance has been going on for so long now none of us know if we will ever be safe from collateral damage. A week before you arrived Blaine attacked again and he took two of my closest friends. I just pray that he has sold them not killed them like he does with the weak ones,” Trent murmured, a tear plopping into the washing up water in front of him. Kurt pulled him into a quick embrace and prayed he never was unfortunate enough to meet this Blaine Anderson pirate.

 

Kurt was not so lucky. A couple of weeks after their discussion, Trent shook Kurt awake in the dead of night. “Kurt wake up. Anderson is attacking!” Trent hissed and Kurt was awake in an instant. He was dreading the next Anderson attack. Everyone around knew that Kurt was one of Sebastian’s favourites and Blaine always went for those that he knew Sebastian would miss. Kurt instantly pulled on his shoes and coat before following Trent out of the back door. Trent said that he always hid in the barn whenever there was an attack, no one ever looked there. But they could not get far enough. A dark figure stepped out in front of them with a gun raised. Kurt didn’t recognise him but it was clear Trent did. Trent subtly pushed Kurt behind him. “Anndersson?” Trent stammered and Kurt paled in response. This man was the feared Anderson bandit. He didn’t look like a legendary pirate. His looked like a teenager. His black curls were gelled down against his head and his eyes were a glittering hazel. The blue pattern curled around his left eye and was a stunning vine network. He was dressed in dark and enticingly tight trousers with a loose white tank top and black leather jacket. Kurt’s heart fluttered. This was not the time for ogling.

“Yes, and I know who you are, I need you both to come with me now,” Anderson replied, his voice calming despite the situation.

“We won’t come with you. We are happy here!” Trent shouted. As soon as the last syllable left his mouth a dark miniature blade was protruding out of Trent’s neck. He collapsed to the floor limp but still breathing.

“Now will you come with me without fighting or do I have to drug the both of you?” Blaine asked, Kurt had no strength left in him to fight. He couldn’t let Trent go into this alone, he had bad lungs that would play up every so often.

“I’ll come,” Kurt mumbled. Blaine strode over while shoving his gun back in the holster at his hip. Within minutes, Kurt’s hands were bound in front of him and he was being pulled along behind Blaine carrying Trent.

 

The Starship Dalton was a truly impressive craft, even Kurt had to admit that. She was bigger than he expected and polished a gleaming deep red. Inside everything was spotless and there was everything you could ever need. On the walk to the slave’s quarters Kurt saw a large kitchen, a sitting room the size of his old house and a gym as well as many storage facilities. Kurt let out a sigh of relief when he realised Blaine wasn’t just going to shove them into one of the cargo storage facilities. There were a few people bustling around but it was clear that the Dalton was running on a small crew. A ship this size would usually need a crew of about thirty but they were running on about ten. You would think that Blaine Anderson would keep some of the slaves he sold to run his own ship. Blaine dropped off Kurt and Trent in a massive room that probably used to be storage but had about twelve beds in and a couple of bathrooms. It was nice, but clearly temporary lodgings. Kurt’s hands were freed eventually and so were Trent’s when he began to stir. The dorm was filled as the ship took off into the stars. Trent was fast asleep, sleeping away the last traces of the drug in his system.  Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He knew that this was probably the worst thing to ever happen to him. So why did his heart feel so hopeful as they soared away from the Smythe estate.

 

The next morning Kurt was awoken by a slamming door. “Is there a Trent Carter in here?” a voice called out over the stirring slaves. Kurt had never known Trent’s surname, there was never any need for it but maybe this way his friend.

“Trent wake up,” Kurt hissed, shaking him away.

“Does anyone know a Trent Carter!” the voice shouted again, much more desperate now.

“I’m Trent,” Trent slurred, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. The figure in the doorway sprinted into the room and threw himself at Trent in a warm embrace. Kurt was certainly not expecting that. “Wesley,” Trent stuttered as their tearful captor pulled away slightly.

“We thought that Blaine hadn’t found you and Sebastian saw us and we thought he would have killed you if we hadn’t got you out of there,” Wesley blurted out at a rate of a hundred words per minute. Confusion spread across Kurt and Trent’s faces simultaneously. “The cap wants to speak with you two first,” Wes continued, pulling Trent up and gesturing for them both to follow him. On their way Trent explained that Wes was one of the friends that Anderson took on his last raid and confirmed that he was as confused as Kurt.

 

When Kurt walked into the captain’s office it was not what he was expecting. He was expecting a room like in all the pirate movies he used to watch; dark and dingy with a skull on the desk and notes covering the walls. Not a bright and homely room with a neat and organised desk and two overly stuffed blue couches. Not a room with a photo montage on one wall of memories, both before the ship and after. And certainly not a captain in a bright orange polo shirt and dark beige slacks. “You must be Trent?” Blaine smiled, offering his hand to Trent. The smile was warm and sent Kurt’s heart fluttering once again. “Wes and Nick would not stop talking about you and seen as though I was planning on screwing Bas over I thought I might as well save someone who meant as much to my friends as you,” Blaine shrugged with a little smirk. Trent and Kurt were both just bemused at this attitude. They had been told about Blaine Anderson the mass murder. Blane Anderson who reportedly threw a man out of an air lock for trying to backstab him. This was clearly not the same person. He was dapper, like an old English gentleman.

“Friends?” Trent questioned once they were seated tensely on the edge of one of the settees.

“Yeah, I consider anyone who joins my crew to be one of my friends,” Blaine shrugged but was still met with slack jaws. “I think I need to explain. All the things Sebastian has told you about me are lies. When I was cast into slavery I ended up working in a house as a companion for a young girl. The family was the Fabrays,” he began and things stirred in Kurt’s mind. He remembered Sebastian talking about the Fabrays and how they were one of the most powerful families and how he was always having to pander to them. “They were friends of my mothers and treated me like I was their son. Quinn was the girl I was bought to be a friend to and we grew to be best friends. She went to train at medical school when she was fourteen and I helped run the family’s agricultural business. A year later Quinn returned as a trained healer and gave me a proposition. Someone was selling a ship, she wanted to stop the Smythes almost as much as I did so it was decided that we would sail the skies and take down the Smythes by taking their slaves and freeing them,” Blaine explained, filling in the gaps of Trent’s tale.

 

“Freeing them!” Trent exclaimed, his voice shaking. “You haven’t been killing all these slaves you’ve been freeing them!” he continued and a smile grew across Blaine’s face.

“Of course, along with slaves I also take Smythe gold and resources. I free the slaves with a sufficient amount of money to set up a life wherever they want,” Blaine explained to a crowd that was stunned silent. He was going to be free. Kurt could go back to earth and carry on with his life like nothing had happened. But did he want to. He had seen the stars and that was just the beginning. Did he really want to go back to being thrown in dumpsters and washing red dye out of his clothes. Was that life? Of course he would miss his father and Carol but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that Burt would kill him for turning down. This decision Blaine had gifted him with was tearing his heart apart.

 

“I’ll stay,” Trent sighed successfully drawing Kurt out of his vicious cycle of thoughts. “Wes and Nick are all the family I have and if they like you then that’s recommendation enough for me,” he continued, a little smile twitching at his lips as he spoke. That was the final straw for Kurt’s decision.

“I’ll stay as well, but can I sent the money to my dad, and call him as well?” Kurt blurted out before he could change his mind once again. Blaine’s smile grew so it illuminated his whole face. Kurt’s heart fluttered suddenly, and a blush spread to his cheeks that he had caused that beautiful smile.

“I accept your terms. Trent, Wes will show you to your room and answer any questions. Kurt I will show you to yours and teach you how to use the space phone. When I have offered this to all the other ex-slaves, I’ll give you both the tour with my assistant Marley,” Blaine explained, shoving his hands in the pockets of those outrageous trousers. He was certainly an enigma. One that Kurt was going to unravel no matter what it took.

 

The phone was ringing and Kurt was shaking. Blaine had provided some nicer clothes than those from Sebastian but he was still going have to find some more. They were also strangely earth like clothes as was Blaine’s style. When asked to explain it Blaine just brushed it off as a style he liked. But first he was getting to here is father’s voice again. A luxury he thought he would never have. “Hello, Burt Hummel,” Burt answered and Kurt let out a choked sob. It was just too much. “Who’s there?” Burt questioned.

“Hi dad,” Kurt whispered.

“Kurt?” Tears welled up once again in Kurt’s eyes to replace those cascading down his cheeks. Before he thought he could be strong down this but the pain in his father’s voice was just too much.

“Yes, I’m safe I promise. You just need to listen to me and I swear everything I say is true,” Kurt blurted out, sniffling after every other word.

“Okay, I’ll listen. I’m just so glad you are alive,” Burt whispered and Kurt could hear the small sobs from his father. Tears of relief. Kurt told him everything and it all seemed insane to him, and he lived it. Once he had finished the other end of the line was silent. “I knew you would get dragged into this,” Burt replied, barely at a whisper. If this hadn’t been such a good connection Kurt would have been sure he imagined it.

“Dad?” Kurt questioned weakly, he was not expecting the conversation to twist in this direction.

“Son I know about all the worlds out there, and the Knicae. Your mother was one of them, she was exiled and ran away to Earth,” Burt explained. Kurt could not believe it, he had always known there was something different about him but he just assumed it was because he was gay not an alien.

“Is that way I am different?” he murmured and could hear Burt nod and sigh. It did explain a lot though, his ethereal appearance for one. Except for he would have quite liked one of those weird face tattoos, must be that his human half had overridden it.

“I’m guessing by the way this conversation is going, you aren’t coming home?” Burt asked but as a curtesy. It was clear he knew Kurt would want to see the stars.

“I will sometime, but I need to explore this dad. It feels right,” Kurt murmured but he knew his father understood. The talked for another five or ten minutes before Burt had to get back to the garage.

 

Kurt turned around and startled at Blaine stood leaning on the doorframe. “I didn’t want to interrupt,” Blaine blurted out as soon as Kurt turned. “But I did hear you talking about your mother,” he added almost as an afterthought.

“Yeah, it was a little bit of a shock to be honest,” Kurt laughed weakly.

“I don’t know why I feel the urge to tell you this, but it might help. My story is the reverse, my mother was a human,” Blaine blurted out, practically sprinting out of the room as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He just left Kurt reeling. But it did sort of help, to know someone in this crazy world was feeling the same way as him and experiencing this conflict of cultures. That did also explain the incredibly humanlike qualities and interests of Blaine that the other races Kurt had met did not contain. It wasn’t that the Knicae weren’t compassionate, it was that they didn’t seem to have the deep emotions that humans were so proud of. And they were just alien, basic concepts of compassion and kindness seemed to escape them. Trent was one of the kindest he had met and Kurt still seemed to think that his trust had to be fought for and he only cared because Kurt proved himself. That wasn’t the only thing though, they were almost medieval but so advanced. They still executed prisoners in the cruellest ways imaginable and some that he couldn’t imagine. The way they ruled was like the kings and queens of old mixed with ruthless business. And slavery, don’t even get him started on slavery. Why would a civilization that had superb technology and advanced medicine resort back to slavery? Greed was the answer but it still made Kurt sick. Blaine was a blast of fresh air in this twisted world with his polo shirts and ridiculously coloured trousers. Anyway, it must be time for the tour, which was why Blaine was lingering outside timidly.

 

“So this ship runs on us all working together. There are ten crew members, now twelve including you two. No one else took the offer,” Blaine began as they strolled down the corridor.

“Everyone has a role to make sure we can function, today we will introduce you to everyone and see where you would like to give it a go. Then you will be mentored by the current crew member and join their team,” Marley explained. “For example my role is make sure Blaine functions. I am his assistant, I arrange all the meetings, pay all the informants and make sure his shoes match when he gets up in the morning,” Marley explained, sticking her tongue out as soon as Blaine protested.

“Honestly she does keep this whole ship running,” Blaine did admit. “But first up on our tour is he cargo bay and hopeful our third and fourth introductions,” Blaine shouted as he pushed the door open.

 

The cargo bay was full of boxes in various piles and in a sense of chaotic order. Two heads poked up over the stacks as soon as they entered. “Nick! Wes!” Trent laughed as they simultaneously vaulted over the boxes. Kurt scoffed, it was clear they had been practicing that manoeuvre for whenever anyone visited them. His suspicion was confirmed when Marley rolled her eyes as well. Kurt smiled softly, he predicted he was going to get along very well with her. She was shy but had no hesitation with telling people what to do and ruling over these children. Because that’s what they were like, children running unobstructed through space. When had this become normal for him?

“Hey lads,” the both smiled, embracing Trent and Kurt in turn. It was clear that being Trent’s friendly instantly put him in the good books of all the people on this ship. It certainly was helping his popularity though whatever it was. “So we are in charge of sorting out all the goods we raid from Smythe warehouses. He organise what to keep such as food and arms and then sell on all the jewellery and clothes and trinkets to give the money to the freed slaves,” Nick exclaimed showing them boxes and boxes of supplies and clothes. This certainly was a profitable endeavour but piracy always was. That’s what this was like, space pirates. Kurt chuckled under his breath as he imagined this all as a bad eighties sci-fi film. “But before you move on Blainers. We found something strange amongst some trinkets,” Nick exclaimed pulling out a necklace Attached to the worn back strand was a faintly glowing orange orb. It was only about the size of a marble but sent shivers down Kurt’s spine. There was something odd about it that Kurt could not but he finger on. But the way Blaine’s face lit up as it rested on his hand was beautiful.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Blaine gasped, embracing both men before sliding it over his neck.

“As long as you don’t mind be asking boss, but what is it?” Wes asked as Blaine continued to hold it and beam back at the four of them.

“This is a memory orb, the Eridani used to make them before their race was exiled,” Blaine began. Kurt had heard about this before. Once the Smythe’s came into power they proceeded to exile all the magical races. They were apparently worried that those with more god given power then them would seek to usurp their illegitimate claim to the crown. “They are magical orbs that can be imprinted with a person’s essence. The essence will never fade and they cannot be destroyed. My mother had one made for each of me and Cooper whenever they had to go and visit other realms without the two of us. When I was sold, Jason Smythe took it from me,” Blaine explained. It must have been so hard to lose your whole family and then any reminders you had of them on top of it all.

“I’m glad that we found it for you then,” Nick grinned, embracing Blaine softly.

 

The next stop on the tour was the kitchens. “Thad is a sweetie but an over worked sweetie,” Marley chuckled as they walked into the kitchens. “He cooks breakfast and dinner for us. If you want any other food or miss the servings you have to do it yourself. The meal schedule is on the door and any other notices,” Marley explains and a boy about Kurt’s size and stature appeared from within the walk in fridge. The size of this ship continued to amaze Kurt with every room they went into. The kitchen was the same size as that of some of the biggest restaurants in New York.

“Hey fresh meat,” Thad laughed as he raced past them with three chickens balanced in his arms. “So I am the chef here but I do not do requests. You eat what I serve or you make it your own,” Thad explained as he was chopping carrots with an entrancing and unnatural speed.

“Fine by me,” Trent smiled, examining everything he could see in the advanced kitchen. He was clearly entranced and by the look on Thad’s face he would really appreciate Trent joining him in the kitchens.

“Come on gang, places to be, people to pester,” Blaine exclaimed when Kurt and Trent returned back to where Marley and Blaine were whispering to each other.

 

“Next on the list are the pilot and co-pilot. We are currently just drifting so they both shouldn’t be too busy,” Blaine explained as he pressed his thumb on to the control panel. A green light flashed and it slid open slowly.

“Why is that door locked and none of the others?” Kurt asked as they stepped inside.

“We have a lot of people coming and going so we have locked off the parts of the ship that are necessary for flight. It would be easy for a Smythe agent to sneak on board with the rescued slaves and try and sabotage us,” Blaine explained and it did make sense. “Everyone that stays on board gets their fingerprints on the register and that determines where they can go. For example if it is locked only you will be able to get into your personal rooms, unless there is an emergency. If that happens I have an override. And only me, Marley, Sam and Mike are allowed into the cockpit and edit the settings. There is also a sweep for tracking devices and microphones after every time we land,” Blaine continued. Kurt was amazed at the precautions the ship and its crew members had to go through. But what did he expect? This was an illegal vessel whose mission was to annoy and steal from the most powerful man in the known universes. Of course they would need ridiculously secure and complicated security network.

 

The cockpit was a lot smaller than all the other rooms they had been in. It was just big enough for three people meaning Marley waited outside and the others squeezed in. The ceilings were quite low and two high backed leather chairs sat in front of the wind shield and massive control panel, it was nothing like the sort of thing he imagined. It was less Star Trek and more Firefly. Kurt smiled to himself fleetingly before sulking slightly, his sci-fi knowledge was not appreciated on this ship and it was incredibly upsetting. “Morning boss, and others,” a blonde laughed as he spun around in the big pilot’s chair. Kurt did have to admit that the pilot was incredibly buff and attractive but Kurt was still transfixed by his overly large mouth.

“Sam this is Kurt and Trent, they’re joining the crew,” Blaine introduced them and Kurt waved timidly.

“Sam was the first person we recruited, it didn’t occur to Quinn that we needed a pilot and Sam was one of the Fabray slaves,” Blaine explained while another figure was trying to squeeze into the small space.

“And this gangly beast is Mike,” Blaine teased and just managed to dodge the violent response from the man in question. Kurt turned around to look at Mike. Yes he was gangly as Blaine described it but Kurt was transfixed by the angular shape of his face and the glimpse of his teeth showed them sharpened to a point. They were subtle, not like a fantasy vampires but still noticeable when he opened his mouth. It was startling. “Mike is an Onea, they are the inhabitants of Delta and were bred as a slave race thousands of years before,” Blaine explained as Mike smiled softly.

“Human I’m guessing, new to the life?” Mike asked. Kurt blushed and nodded before he was hit by a flying Sam.

“Another human!” he exclaimed while tackling Kurt. “There’s just me and Puck here and I was so fed up of no one understanding anything I reference. Please say you like sci-fi, please!” he continued, seemingly ignorant of Kurt’s startled expression.

“Yeah I do,” he muttered as the life was being squeezed out of him.

“Sam can you please get off my new crew member. I need you to set a course to Epsilon-2,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Yes boss,” Sam pouted thankfully getting off Kurt.

 

“What’s with the naming system for the planets?” Kurt asked as the tour continued out of the cockpit. “Each planet is group together with a set of planets for similar use. Like Alpha quadrant is the home of the high ranking Knicae. Earth is in Theta quadrant and is amongst what are known as the experimental planets. They are used for trialling new procedures and creating life,” Blaine explained. “Earth, or Theta-1 as most call it has been the only successful attempt so far,” he continued but Kurt was still stuck on the fact that his home, his whole planet was a playground for aliens.

“So what is Epsilon then?” Kurt asked, his attitude towards all this was becoming more and more laid back. There was only so much he could cope with learning new each day and he was now beyond that limit.

“Epsilon is trading,” Marley perked up, “legal trading.”

“But won’t you be spotted at legal trading points, you know being the universe’s most wanted!” Kurt exclaimed, looking mostly at Marley. He was getting to know the people on this ship and he knew that Blaine had no sense of personal safety but he expected Marley to know better.

“I go in disguise and often even the legal sales people don’t care where the produce has come from. Anything with the Fabray seal on will sell anywhere and Sebastian does not have the power to bring forward his suspicions against the Fabrays,” Blaine explained and it did make sense. “And anyway, as I said I have a disguise,” Blaine winked. “You can come with if you want. It should take us a couple of hours to get there.”

 

The introductions to the rest of the crew were slightly hurried as they approached their destination. There was Puck that dealt with intimidation and arms trade; David that dealt with rehoming the slaves they freed and making sure they were okay and not found by Smythe agents; and Jeff the mechanic. Kurt was entranced by the shining engines of the Dalton. They were like nothing he had ever seen on earth but the principles were still the same. Blaine and Trent had to practically drag him away from where Jeff was messing around with the backup generators to maximise their speed of activation and efficiency. “So before we land I need to talk to you both,” Blaine stated as they all arrived back at his office, Marley rushed away murmuring something about coordinating bikes.

“You need to decide what you want to do, on this ship I mean,” he smiled. Kurt had been thinking about it; he would have loved to help with the slaves and making sure they had good lives but he would just get so angry all the time. He also loved cooking but having to cook all day and working under the pressure that Thad did would not be fun. And the engine still haunted him, it was the most spectacular engine he had ever seen and to be honest it would be an honour working on it. There never really was any doubt. “I want to work with Jeff!” Kurt blurted out before his mind caught up, a blush spread across his cheeks.

“I thought you might, the way you were fawning over the old girl’s engines gave me an indication,” Blaine teased light heartedly but all it did was strengthen the blush.

“I think I’ll help with the rehoming the slaves. I think that David could do with some help down there,” Trent interrupted, thankfully saving Kurt from more embarrassment.

“A valiant cause,” Blaine nodded as he leapt out of his chair and rummaged about in his desk. Trent would be good with the slaves; he knew what was going on and would not be deterred by anything when his mind was set. That was what they needed in someone helping create lives for people that have nothing. “We are stopping off at Epsilon-2 then we will be going on to Zeta region. This is where the new slaves can start their lives. The majority will be farmers but we will send some on ships aback to their homes from there. A large proportion of slaves were not sold into slavery so the Smythes have no way of legally taking them back,” Blaine continued to explain as he rummaged. “Ah ha!” he exclaimed, producing a little black box from the depths of his drawers and yanking it open. Inside was what looked like a more advanced version of the fingerprint scanners Kurt had seen at home. "If you just place your finger on here then it will input your details on to the ship mainframe and we are ready to go," Blaine explained, passing the box to Trent first. As he clicked it open a blue light radiated from the sensor. It only took a few seconds from him pressing is thumb on it and a little chirp that Kurt assumed meant it was finished. As Kurt pressed his thumb on like Trent had done, it began to vibrate slightly sending shivers through Kurt's spine it was an uncomfortable sensation but thankfully it was only a few seconds before he could throw the device back to Blaine.   
"Is it done? Kurt asked, rubbing his tense fingers as Blaine buried the box back in his drawer.   
"That's it and in about an hour we will be arriving at Epsilon-2. Trent can you go with Nick and Jeff to help with the sales? They will show you the ropes," Blaine asked and Trent nodded.   
"See ya later Kurt," he smiled before disappearing out into the depths of the ship.   
"Kurt if you want you can come with me, Quinn and Puck. We are on an information mission," Blaine explained, gesturing for Kurt to follow him out of the office. "We have informants in most of the known realms that want the Smythe's defeated as well. Whenever we stop for fuel, we find an informant to help progress the mission and find the next place to strike," he continued to explain. "Marley should have set out some clothes for you. We need to go incognito," Blaine shrugged as they arrived back at Kurt's room. Kurt hesitantly pressed his finger to the scanner, it better not shock him like the black box had done. Thankfully it didn't and the door slid open with a small whoosh. "I'll see you in the main bay in an hour, for this mission you need to do whatever Quinn says," Blaine smiled before disappearing down the corridor. "One more thing, I trust you Kurt and I feel that something bad is going to happen," Blaine commented, reappearing like a spectre. "Remember that Katy Perry song, Teenage Dream. I always loved that song. One of my favourites."   
"I like it too. What's this about?" Kurt asked, even for Blaine this was strangely spontaneous.   
"I just don't have anyone that appreciates earth music like you do," he smiled. Kurt had told him about the New Directions and remembered Blaine's joy that you could compete in singing[LM1] . It was still strange that Blaine would bring that up now.    
  
An hour later Kurt arrived in the main bay to find Puck sat in a jeep like vehicle. "Hey, get in," Puck gestured towards the seat in next to him. "Do you know how shoot?" He asked and Kurt shook his head almost frantically, he would never shoot anyone. "Then let's hope you never actually have to use these then," Puck chuckled as he passed two pistols to Kurt.   
"I don't like guns," Kurt stated. He pushed them back to Puck but the thug just gave them back.  
"Well tough pretty boy. Revenge and rebellion are dangerous businesses and we are dealing with cutthroats in this. You need to be prepared to defend yourself," Puck explained, it did make sense but that didn't mean Kurt had to like it. He took the guns and pressed them into two holsters that came included with his outfit. It was a strange outfit that Marley had laid out for him. It consisted of a pair of black cargo pants, a loose fitting cream shirt and a black trench coat with a strange emblem stitched on. When Kurt looked over Puck was wearing the same thing.   
"Ready to go boys?" Quinn questioned as she walked through the door. Kurt spun round but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Blaine stood next to her. He was practically naked wearing only a pair of shockingly tight shorts and a sort of hoodie that didn't do up at the front. It certainly did not leave much up to the imagination. The most shocking part had to be the thick leather collar hugging his neck and the thin glimmering silver chain that connected the collar to Quinn's wrist.   
"Looking good there chief!" Puck laughed but was silenced with mirroring glares from Blaine and Quinn. In moments like this it was clear to see they were raised together despite the stark differences in appearance.   
"Just shut up Noah," Blaine signed as they clambered into the back seats of the jeep. The duo moved gracefully despite the fact that they were bound together by a chain.   
"Is anyone going to explain what on earth is going on here?" Kurt exclaimed, unable to pretend everything was fine any longer.   
"I am a wanted man. Everybody knows my face but nobody knows that Quinn is associated with me. So when we go out on these information gathering missions, I disguise myself as Quinn's slave and you two are her bodyguards," Blaine explained but his head was lowered in submission as soon as they were outside the ship.   
"Well then why doesn't Quinn just go on her own then?" Kurt asked, it still didn't make sense to him. Wasn't bringing Blaine just an unnecessary risk?   
"Most of our informants will only speak to me as anyone else could have been compromised by the Smythe's. So I have to go," Blaine just shrugged but then he faded to silence.   
"Just go along with it please. No one looks at a slave unless they have reason to. We cannot give them reason to," Quinn explained but Kurt's attention was drawn by the city forming by the sides of the roads. Up ahead the city was shimmering like diamonds. There were thousands of all different races lining the streets trying to sell their wares in a massive interplanetary market. Kurt loved it. A childish smile filled his face as he watched it all fly past them. Th colours and smells bombarded his senses as he saw stands selling meats, spices, clothes, livestock and so much more, mostly thinks he couldn't comprehend. It was grander than he imagined and he imagined it would be magical. It was slightly disappointing when they stopped in front of a definitely shady establishment but the enthusiasm never left Kurt as all the four of them clambered out of the jeep.   
  
The bar was thrumming with energy and noise. All different races, most that Kurt had never see before shared the dark space but it was clear Quinn only had eyes for one person. She tore through the crowds with an elegance that was so fitting to her, straight towards an unnaturally tall woman with hawklike features and short blonde hair. "Sue," Quinn sighed with a respectful nod towards the woman.   
"Princess," the woman nodded back as she sipped on her toxic looking drink. "A new slave have we? This one is mighty fine. Does he obey you? This last one was a whiney little sod," Sue grinned and even Kurt could feel the death glare emanating from Blaine's bowed head.   
"He is as good as I need, may we talk?" Quinn questioned respectfully.   
"Yes of course darling. Get slave boy here to fetch us some drinks," Sue taunted yet again but continuing with the charade, Quinn disconnected the chain from Blaine's collar, where is slithered like a snake to wrap the excess around Quinn's wrist, and Blaine disappeared into the crowd on Quinn's order. Kurt followed behind Sue, Quinn and Puck; even when hiding he was sure that Blaine could look after himself.   
"Why do you have to do that Sue? Every time!" Quinn exclaimed as soon as the door was closed behind them.   
""Because I enjoy it more than you could imagine. And who is this? A new vagabond?" Sue questioned, eying Kurt like a tiger waiting to pounce.   
"This is Kurt Hummel, be nice," Quinn hissed but it was clear that Sue had no intentions of heeding that advice.  
"I'm going to call you Porcelain or Lady Hummelina, choose," she commanded. Kurt had never met a more confusing woman in his life, but everyone else seemed to be going along with it so he might as well do the same.   
"Um, Porcelain?" He replied but only received a nod in response. It seemed like that was a good choice. Thankfully these tense silence was broken by Blaine walking in with a tray. Faster than a flash of light, the tray was on the table, his hood was down and a knife was pressed below Sue's ribs. However Kurt was the only one that seemed in any way surprised. Puck just looked indifferent; Quinn's expression was something akin to smugness; Sue wore a small little smile and as expected Blaine was furious.  
"I am so tired of you messing us around Sue, now you tell me what I need to know and I won't kill you where you stand," Blaine snarled but Sue was still not fazed.   
"Now now Hobbit, you need me too much to do that. For you I am the single most important person in this hell hole that we call home," Sue taunted but it seemed to be working. Blaine's hold on the dagger loosed and he stepped away with a snarl.   
"Tell me what I want to know you witch," he hissed but Sue only laughed.   
"I have two things for you; the first is that something you took in the last raid was very valuable to Smythe. He is hunting for it but no one seems to have any idea what the actual object is," Sue explained. "Secondly as a show of dominance he is moving out of the Smythe estate into the castle."  
"The Anderson estate."  
  
"Why are you so happy that Smythe is infiltrating your house?" Puck asked when they all arrived back at the ship. The whole of the way back Blane had been grinning and bouncing so much it was driving the other three occupants of the jeep insane. Finally Puck had asked the question they all wanted to.   
"Because I have been preparing for this ever since I set out on this mission with Quinn. I knew he was going to want to show his power and moving into the castle is the best way to do that," Blaine explained. "Nobody knows that estate like I do. Well except for Coop but," Blaine voice faded and a pained expression flitted across his face. "Anyway, it is bugged in places their sensors would never look and there are passages that will only reveal themselves to someone of my bloodline or the true heir," Blaine continued, his beaming grin had returned. "This is the best news we have had in a long time."  
  
"Really Blaine? The true heir," Quinn scoffed, dragging Blaine out of his euphoria. "You of all people know it is a children's fairy tale."  
"Does anyone want to explain this to me?" Kurt exclaimed, he was fed up of everyone assuming that he knew everything they were talking about. He had only been in this life for about a month and no one seemed to want to tell him anything.   
"There was a civil war twenty years ago. It was those in the outer regions against the Knicae rulers. At the time there was a monarchy. The Anderson family helped the Queen escape to an unknown world but the king passed away," Quinn explained. "The inner regions defeated those in the outer regions but no one knew how to bring the Queen back. It was decided by the council that the Anderson's would rule in the royal family's stead until a member of the royal blood line returned. However, the Smythe's have been hunting for the royals ever since they got rid of the Anderson's. It is likely they have already killed the true heir," Quinn concluded her tale and Blaine looked distraught.   
"The one true heir is not dead. He or she is why I am doing this, the known realms were entrusted to my family and we have failed them!" Blaine exclaimed with tears welling in his eyes. Before anyone could say anything he ran out of the bay and deeper into his ship. Quinn looked heartbroken that her attempt at protecting Blaine had backfired in such a way. Kurt couldn't stop himself, he sprinted off after Blaine. The captain had done so much for him in the two days they ad known each other. Kurt couldn't just leave him alone after Quinn had crushed his reason for functioning. It was clear that he had placed the weight of all that the Smythes had done on his own shoulders and the only thing that could make it go away would be for him to be able to restore the crown to who ever this one true heir was. So if that was what it took then Kurt would do it. He would help Blaine find the one true heir.   
  
"Blaine?" Kurt called through the open door to the captain's quarters. It was deathly silent but the discarded collar proved Blaine had been here. After a quick scan of the empty room Kirt was about to give up when he saw an illuminated crack between two of the wall panels. Under closer examination it turned out to be a door that had not shut fully. With a resonating clunk, Kurt managed o heave the lump of metal out of the way and stepped into the tunnel. He must be walking down into the lower levels as Kirt followed the luminous strips that lined the edges of the corridor. To say this all made Kurt feel uneasy would be an understatement. It was as if a force was pulling on his heart and begging him to turn around. But his mind needed to know where this led. So he carried on. At the end of the corridor there was a single room and once again the door was just ajar. Kurt pushed it open hesitantly. There was no going back now. A hash wind it at his cheeks and buffered his immaculately styled hair. It was like a hurricane had been crammed into the confined space, increasing its intensity. He ha to get out of here and turners leave, before a flash of brown curls caught his eye. It was Blaine, in the eye of the storm. "Blaine!" Kurt screamed over the whirling roar but Blaine didn't move. So Kurt steadied himself and with a deep breath, stepped out of the doorway. The winds increased in intensity and roared though him. Somehow Kurt managed to stay on his feet and progress forward towards Blaine. He was curled up with his arms wrapped around his knees; his hair whipped around his head like Kurt's was doing. But other than that he seemed oblivious to the carnage around them. If Kurt didn't find a way to stop this the ship was going to be torn apart from the inside.   
  
Somehow, through the supreme force of his will more than anything else, Kurt made it to Blaine with all his limbs attached to his body. He just needed to get Blaine out of here and then they could work on shutting down the unnatural wind that was howling around them. Kurt could barely hear himself think as he shook Blaine. Although he was taller than the Captain, Kurt knew that he would never be able to carry the small bundle of pure muscle out of here in the gale force conditions. "Come on Blaine, we needed to get out of here!" Kurt yelled over the roar. Panels were beginning to tear off the walls like they were made of paper not extra-terrestrial metal. Blaine didn't move, or say anything, so Kurt yanked Blaine's head up to meet his. The captain's face was almost deathly pale and tears streamed down his face silently but the most startling things were his eyes. They contained an almost lifeless stare with his pupils no larger than pin pricks and his irises were glowing a bright gold. "Blaine, are you doing this?" Kurt murmured and he took the shudder of pain that echoed through Blaine's body as a yes. "You need to stop it Blaine. I need you to stop," Kurt pleaded as a sheet of metal raced past his head. It was getting to close. However, if the tears streaming down his face were anything to go on, Blaine couldn't stop it. So Kurt did the only thing he could think of to distract him. He kissed him.    
  
Electricity raced through Kurt's body as they kissed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Of course he hadn't kissed anyone before but his felt like he was flying. Surely not all kisses could be like this. It was a bubbling euphoria that Kurt was now drunk on and could never get enough. Fireworks exploded behind his eye lids as Blaine lifted his hand to gently card his fingers through Kurt's now floppy hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that the wind had dropped to a standstill; his plan had worked. But that didn't matter as Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips. Unfortunately they both had to come up for air. Kurt was scared in the instant after their lips parted. What if Blaine rejected him now? What if Blaine wasn't gay? But all the man in question said was "wow," as a soft hiss, before his eyes rolled back into his skull. He fell to the floor unconscious.    
  
"Right all of you, sit down!" Kurt exclaimed once he had gathered Sam, Marley, Puck and Quinn in Blaine's room. Quinn had found Kurt dragging Blaine's limp body through the corridor back into Blaine's quarters. However she didn't seem phased in the slightest. Blaine was just whisked away in the medical bay and Kurt was once again left in the dark. He was tired of them all assuming he knew everything. Kurt needed answers and he wanted them now. "I am a member of this crew as much as any of you. I need to know what is happening here and I didn't want to have to force it out of you lot but I will if I have to. Explain what's wrong with Blaine. Now!" Kurt explained, his arms crossed as he loomed over all of them.   
"Every Knicae has magic," Quinn sighed, breaking the tense silence that had formed after Kurt's demands. "Some bloodlines have more than others and everyone has slightly different powers. The royal bloodline was the most powerful with their magic meaning they could control energy. The Anderson's are the next most powerful bloodline, due to Geoffery Anderson's political prowess and Pam Anderson's pure power. Blaine's magic takes after his mother, the manipulation of wind but he has the strength that no one has seen before. He tries not to use it often as it is incredibly destructive as you probably experienced," Quinn explained. Magic, it strangely did make sense in the grand scheme of things. Nothing was able to surprise Kurt now, too much had happened in such a small space of time.   
"What is your magic then?" Kurt asked, still snippy with Quinn. It was her that upset Blaine and made him lose control of his powers.   
"I can tell people's illnesses from a touch. I trained to be a healer so I would be able to do something about the illnesses I could detect," Quinn explained.   
"So my mother would have powers?" Kurt questioned, this time it was Marley who replied.   
"What was your mother's name? We may be able to track your ancestry," she smiled softly.   
"Elizabeth Allan," Kurt blurted out without a moments hesitation. He would do anything to learn about his mother. Burt had only been able to tell him so much about his mother's Knicae heritage so any information would make him feel closer to the woman he had never really known.   
"I'll see what I can do," Marley smiled sweetly. But Kurt still had more questions.   
"How come if Blaine was born with these powers he cannot control them with high emotion?" He enquired and once again Quinn gave him his answer.   
"A Knicae's powers manifest when they about about eight to ten. Then their parents teach them control. However Blaine's parents had been long dead when his powers manifested. My parents tried their best but they were nowhere near as powerful as Blaine. He had to teach himself how to control them meaning that his control is flimsy. You'll have to ask him for more details, he only revealed so much," Quinn sighed but Sam spoke up for the first time in their little meeting.  
"He once told me that it was like a constant hurricane in his mind until he let it out. And when he let it out he had no control. The wind controlled him."   
  
Blaine was up and about the next day but no one dared talk to him about the outburst, including Kurt. They had kissed and it was a stunningly beautiful moment but now Blaine seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. It was clear Kurt had overstepped but he needed to know if Blaine felt the same wonder he did. But the preparations were underway for their arrival at Theta-7 and there was no time to catch the captain alone. Jeff had been teaching Kurt all about the fantastical technologies they had on the Dalton but Kurt just couldn't think about what his mentor was trying to teach him. There were too many things going on in his mind. "Sit down Kurt," Jeff sighed, gesturing to the other end of the bench he was sat on. Kurt slid down onto it was a dejected sigh. He just couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. "Tell me what's up, you're not yourself today, is it about Blaine?" Jeff questioned, his accuracy startling Kurt into wakefulness. Had Blaine told people about the kiss? A blush spread across him cheeks unbidden as he gawped at Jeff's audacity. "I know it must have rattled you to see him that way, but if it is affecting you then go speak to him," Jeff continued, oblivious to Kurt's response to his earlier comment. So he didn't know about the kiss, thank the gods. But despite not knowing all the facts Jeff was right; he needed to go talk to Blaine.   
  
Unfortunately along with this revelation came the arrival of Theta-7 and Blaine leaving the ship. Jeff and Kurt left the engines and busied themselves with helping restock the store rooms throughout the ship. It was thankfully mind numbing work; Kurt let the monotony wash over him like a calming tidal wave and after a couple of hours he seemed to be back to his senses. Until the rest of the crew returned. "Get her into the air! Emergency Protocol One!" Blaine's voice echoed over the speakers in the Dalton's walls. Kurt didn't know what was happening but emergency protocol one did not sound good; the way the blood drained out of Jeff's face only confirmed his suspicions. But it was only a second before he jumped into action. "We need to launch the emergency generators and set up the cloaking device to be linked to them," Jeff exclaimed over the roar of the engines. Kurt launched into his work; if Thad was busy then he needed to be too. Learning what emergency protocol one was would come later. Now they needed to put it into action not chat with one another.   
"Done!" Kurt yelled over the rumbling of the emergency generators. Then the lights flickered off and the growl of the engines faded into silence. Soon the only noise was that of the emergency generators.   
"All ready to go. Launch the pods," Jeff spoke through an old fashioned radio.   
"Roger that. All pods launched, Captain at three o'clock from the cockpit. Shields up. Now we wait boys," Sam replied through the crackling of the poor reception.  
"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he sat in the darkness with Jeff by his side.   
"We've been spotted by a Smythe ship and it is in pursuit. When that happens we use Blaine as bait to get the ship away," Jeff explained, wincing in preparation for the torrent of anger Kurt would unleash at him.  
"Wait, you just threw your captain to the wolves?" Kurt screamed, leaping to his feet and pushing the door thumb pad. Nothing happened. "Why can't I get out? Are you doing this on purpose?" Kurt continued to yell.   
"When we turn off the engines everything stops; air circulation, heating, doors," Jeff sighed as Kurt continued to try and push open the door. It took about ten minutes before Kurt gave up and slumped down onto the floor. His head was spinning and every breath caught in his throat. They were going to run out of air. He was going to die in this blasted engine room and Blaine would never know how he felt. Five minutes later his breath was coming out in clouded puffs and his blinks were lasting longer and longer. It was then the radio crackled back into action. "All clear," a voice croaked and at this signal Thad stumbled back to his feet. He progressed round the engines, flicking all the manual override switches and the engine roared back into life. It was another five or so minutes before Kurt could feel the normal flow of air to his lungs returning. And instantly he was on his feet and running out of the now functioning doors. It couldn't be happening. They had just handed over Blaine to his arch nemesis. No one would be that heartless. But the morose eyes of Quinn and Sam in the cockpit gave him his answer.        
  
The three of them stood there in silence for what felt like hours but could have only been a minute or two. "How could you?" Kurt whispered. "How could you?" He repeated himself but this time at a scream. The vast expanses of space out of the windshield was deathly empty, no sign of the Smythe ship.   
"It was Blaine's call," Sam sighed as he slowly I typed their next destination into the ship.   
"Surely there was something else you could have done!" Kurt continued, tears now streaming unhindered down his cheeks.   
"They had a tracker on him. Any move to destroy it would have led them to our location and there was no way to out run them. Emergency protocol one was designed for his situation. Blaine knew the risks and offered to take them," Quinn stated bluntly before prowling out of the cockpit, daring anyone to get in her way.  
"We are going to get him back Kurt. Before we left for Theta-7 Blaine showed Quinn and Marley how to access the bugs and cameras he had installed in the Anderson estate," Sam smiled softly. Kurt sighed more to himself than the other man. At least they had a plan. And Kurt would not let Blaine remain a Smythe captive even if he had to go alone to rescue him.   
  
Kurt arrived in the dining hall after Quinn had informed everyone that Blaine had been taken and they were going to get him back. But first they were going to a safe house to regroup and plan. It wasn't said that they were still at risk but they all knew that the danger was still present. It took them a day or two to reach the safe house and everyone except Quinn seemed to be hocked that they were traveling into Alpha quadrant. It was either genius or suicidal to have a safe house in the lions den and to be honest, Kurt ad no idea which Quinn and Blaine were. Kurt sat with Trent staring out over the planet they were landing on. It still seemed ridiculous to Kurt that the powerful families owned and lived on whole planets. "So that's why," Trent laughed, dragging Kurt away from his internal monologue.   
"Why what?" Kurt questioned as he stretched, knocking the cricks out of his neck. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since Blaine was taken and Quinn was adamant he would be taking no part in the rescue mission.   
"Why we are hiding out in Alpha. This is the Fabray estate. Quinn's home."  
  
The Fabray estate was marvellous and so were the Fabrays. Mrs Fabray was everything anyone could ever want in a mother. As soon as Quinn lowered the ramp her mother was there waiting for them with a series of three luxury cars; enough room for all of them. "Q darling," she beamed, embracing her daughter warmly. "Your father is going through the information Blaine gave you inside. Rooms have been prepared for all of your crew.  Mrs Fabray passed a set of keys to Sam and hesitated with the others. "Don't scratch it Noah," she sighed as the keys dropped into Puck's hands. His face lit up like a child at Christmas. Kurt was herded into the car with Quinn driving; her mother sat shotgun and Kurt was joined in the back by Nick and Wes. "Does father know how to access the data stream?" Quinn asked as she drove.   
"He's working on it but there seems to be something we are missing. Some form of code that only Blaine knows," Mrs Fabray shrugged. A code, Kurt could only assume they had tried all the obvious things like birthdate and siblings. "Has he told any of you about it?" All four shook their heads morosely.   
  
Mr Chris Fabray was an intimidating figure looming over Kurt's slender form. But he welcomed all the boys with a smile and open arms. "It is a pleasure to see you boys but I would much rather it be under more pleasant circumstances," he sighed with a slight smile. "Lara would you mind getting them all settled as I talk to Quinn and Marley," he smiled but Kurt could definitely see tension behind those eyes. His almost son being in enemy hands must be devastating and to not be able to do anything due to Blaine's safeguards, even worse. "And this will be your room Kurt. Blaine told me you like earth music like he does so I put some in the system for you," she smiled before closing the door. Kurt sighed to himself and decided there was no point sitting here moping. He might as well look through the wardrobe and music selections to busy himself. Lara was obviously a woman of impeccable taste; she must have been anyway to be able to raise stylist people like Quinn and Blaine. Kurt found himself growing more comfortable when he could change out of the work clothes and into a smart light blue dress shirt and skinny black jeans; they were not his usual level style but it was a definite improvement. The music was clearly based on Blaine's tastes; there was a lot of top forty pop and Katy Perry was the most played. A smile was brought to his lips as he thought back to his odd conversation with Blaine about Teenage Dream. Teenage Dream. Kurt shook his head to knock the thought out. Blaine would have done that. But it would explain his odd behaviour. Blaine had told Kurt the code. Kurt broke into a sprint, he needed to tell the Fabrays. He just prayed he wasn't making this out to be something it wasn't. Blaine needed a code no one would guess. What better than a song no one would have heard of; and he told it to Kurt, the only person who would understand it as a song and not just see it as a password.  "Try teenage dream!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing open the doors to Chris' study. It had taken him far longer than he would have liked to find the study. The main house was a maze that was deserving of it's own Minotaur. But he found it eventually and was now met with three bemused stares. "For the password, try teenage dream!" Kurt shouted again, this time with slower pronunciation and exasperated hand gestures. They did not have time for dawdling.  Blaine did not have time for them dawdling. Snapping out of his stunned daze, Chris turned to the projected screens next to him and typed. The smile emerging on Chris' face and the flashing green lights can Kurt the confirmation he needed of their success.   
  
This display earned Kurt a place in what he mentally called the war council. It contained Lara, Chris, Quinn, Puck, Marley and Kurt. "Using the heat sensors installed in the dungeons we know there is only one occupied cell, we are assuming that is where Blane is being held. Now in the dungeons we do not have video, only sound. I don't know what we are going to find so if any of you wish to leave now no one will think any differently of you," Chris explained, his expression dark but despite his warning no one was leaving now. They had all come too far and cared too much to desert Blaine now. With only a seconds hesitation he pressed play and a staticky voice echoed through the room. It was definitely Blaine even though his voice was distorted and hoarse; Kurt would always be able to recognise Blaine's voice. "Pray Kurt has remembered what I told him. Or I will be talking to the air, but here we go again. It is not me Bass wants. Yes he will be happy to have me out of his hair but he wants someone else. He wants Kurt. Kurt was the incredibly valuable item that Sue told us we stole in the latest raid and I cannot believe I was so blind. He is what we have all been waiting for and we did not know it; a Knicae mother, who had to flee to hide on earth. I didn't join he dots until Sebastian did it for me. Kurt is the one true heir, saviour of us all."  
  
Time slowed after Blaine's revelation. Everyone turned to look at Kurt slack mouthed and Kurt could feel the colour draining from his cheeks. Sebastian had to be lying to Blaine. Kurt was just a small town gay boy from Lima Ohio. He was most certainly not some supreme space ruler over all the known realms. He was half human for heaven’s sake, he didn't even have any magic. Lara was the first one to break the silence. She sunk down from her chair onto one knee, her head bowed in service. "My liege," she spoke up and Kurt nearly fainted. They were swearing their allegiance to him. He was their hope. Slowly all the other members of their little war council dropped down to their knees until Quinn was the only one standing. Her father glared at her to bow down but she stood tall.   
"My liege, but you don't need that right now do you?" Quinn smiled softly. "You don't need the solemn oaths of people more experienced in fighting this war. You need our help," she shrugged, slipping back down into her chair. And she was right, she had hit the nail on the head. He didn't need a loyal army, he needed people with more experience to lead him and teach him. But before he could address this, Blaine's voice snapped back to the forefront of his mind. "Whatever happens don't let Kurt come and find me. I know I can't stop the inevitable rescue mission but Kurt must be safe," Blaine whispered as footsteps became louder and louder. A sound blared through the speakers that sounded like a door being thrown open.   
"Well I don't think we are getting anywhere, do you agree Blainers?" Sebastian practically cackled.   
"I could have told you that hours ago Smythe. It would have saved us both a lot of time. And for your obviously slow mind I will repeat it one more time. I don't know where they have gone. The plan was for me to lead you away and they would run," Blaine practically snarled. But Sebastian only laughed off the insults.   
"I know you have this place bugged Anderson, but my men can't seem to find where or how to access the signal," he continued monologuing. "So I am going to use them for my purposes. I assume someone is listening," he spoke up, clearly addressing them not Blaine. "I want the Hummel boy, and you want your captain back. Now we will be on earth, I look forward to seeing you there," he chuckled. "But first we have some preparations to make." Blaine's screams poured through the sound feed; he sounded like his body was being torn apart. It was complete agony. Chris hurried to turn off the feed but anyone had heard Blaine's frenzied sobbing and screams. Tears streamed down Kurt's face and his shocked expression was mirrored by everyone else in the  room.   
  
Chris, Lara and Marley set to work trying to find where on earth Sebastian could take Blaine. It would have to be somewhere defendable and where they could keep Blaine captive without anyone wondering what a sixteen year old boy was doing. But mostly it needed to be somewhere Kurt would notice them; because that was the point, to find Kurt. "Stop fretting Kurt. My dad knows how to find people," Quinn tried in vain to sooth Kurt and stop him pacing.   
"I can't stop thinking about him in pain," Kurt muttered, still pacing of course.   
"I know," Quinn sighed. Puck jumped out of his seat with the quiet mutter and then proceeded to forcibly pull Kurt from the room without an explanation.    
"Puck! What are you doing!" Kurt exclaimed as he was dragged out of the mansion and into the stunning courtyard.   
"You are moping and I have a way of distracting you. We cannot have a king that doesn't know how to fight," Puck shrugged, gesturing casually towards a whole armoury he had laid out on an old rickety cart. It ranged from glowing guns that Kurt marvelled over to a tiny hunting dagger with everything imaginable in between.   
"If you have all these fancy guns then why do I need to know how to use a sword?" Kurt sighed as Puck stood in front of him, the blade he was wielding flew through the air with a practiced ease. It was vey impressive and honestly looked like something from the Three Musketeers not the science fiction film that was now his life. But Kurt would never tell him he was impressed; Puck's ego was big enough already without him adding to it.   
"Because if your enemy is close and has a blade your fancy gun will not save your life," Puck smirked before swinging his sword at Kurt's flimsy defence.   
  
It was a whole week before they found anything about Blaine. Kurt had thrown himself into learning all he could about his new life from the crew of the Dalton. Puck continued to work on his fighting and now Kurt was confident with a sword and somehow new how to use a few of the guns Puck had presented to him on that first day. Nick and Wes were his history tutors; they made it their mission that he would know the history of his empire and an extended family tree of the Maeder family. That was another thing that was shocking; his real name was Kurt Maeder not Hummel. Hummel was the surname from his mother's second marriage. It was little things like that which made this feel real in his mind; not the sword fighting or the history lessons. Trent was working with him explaining each of the planets and their place in the empire. Quinn had taken him under her wing to teach etiquette and which families needed pandering to. It was incredibly complex and Kurt had no idea how he would remember all of it when it is required of him. The hardest of all his new lessons was taught by Lara. She was the one put in charge of trying to find out what Kurt's magical ability was. Apparently his mother was a very powerful telekinetic and his father could create electricity; his father's was an odd power so Lara decided to trail his mental power first. It seemed that this meant that he needed to practice yoga for an hour every morning to clear his mind of distractions because squinting at a little porcelain figurine that he was supposed to be able to lift by pure will alone. Needless to say this wasn't happening. It was during one of these sessions that Marley came sprinting through the field's towards them. They had taken their training away from the house just in case Kurt's power turned destructive on them. It would be just his luck to discover his powers and blow up half the Fabray mansion in the process. "Kurt! Your father is on the phone! He says it could be important!" Marley yelled, a phone in her hand. Kurt had rung his father as soon as they arrived here to give him the number and asked that he ring if he saw or heard anything suspicious. He hadn't explained everything so Burt didn't worry about his only child. "Hey dad," Kurt sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow with his spare hand. Mental focus was more tiring than he first thought it would be. "Hey Kurt, just wondering did you say that boy that rescued you was called Blaine Anderson?" Burt questioned.   
"Yes, have you heard anything?" Kurt responded, gesturing to Lara and Marley before setting off at a jog back to the mansion.   
"Well a kid with that name has just walked in the door with Finn."  
  
A quick swap of descriptions confirmed that they were in fact talking about the same Blaine Anderson but the one in front of Burt did not have his Knicae markings and claimed he was from Westerville and had transferred from Dalton Academy when it burnt down. He had no recollection of ever meeting Kurt or the Fabrays and lived with his cousin Hunter Clarington. At the mention of Clarington, everyone's faces darkened and Chris slammed his fist down on the table. "Clarington's power is that he can block memories and form new ones. Sebastian has created a Blaine Anderson that would not run and would trust his man over his crew and loyal friends," Chris explained with clear anger and worry. It was a great plan, unfortunately for them.   
"We need to get someone down there to find out how changed his memories are. Kurt would your father mind housing four of you while we conduct this?" Lara asked.   
"He won't mind, but you all know I have to be there. The students of McKinley will trust me," Kurt stated, he would not be forced to sit this out. Sebastian was taking this fight to his friends and family; Kurt would not let him get away with it.   
"I know and unfortunately you are right," Chris muttered. "According to Burt, Hunter doesn't go to McKinley so as long as Kurt stays out of Blaine's way we should have enough time to get to Blaine and talk to him before Clarington works it out. Quinn and Puck will go with you. Sam I was hoping you would be our inside man. We need a human to go into the school and befriend Blaine," Sam nodded and their team was decided. From a suggestion from Kurt, they decided to land the ship away from Ohio and fly in to reduce the chance of being caught by Sebastian.   
  
Three days later the quadrant piled into a rental car and drove to Lima. The flight there had mostly consisted of Kurt giving Sam a McKinley crash course but now there was no more to say. The drive passed in silence. Kurt spent it staring out of the window as the landscape blurred into one that was more than familiar. He thought it would be a happy moment to return home but all he wanted to do was grab Blaine and run back to the comfort of the Dalton. But they couldn't just take Blaine and run; they needed to catch Sebastian red handed for Kurt to be able to take his throne out of the weasel's slimy hands. Burt and Carol were stood on the doorstep when they arrived and Burt's face visibly lifted at the sight of Kurt waving from the backseat. “Come in, come in!” Carol fussed as they all piled out of the car and into the house with corresponding luggage. Burt had made sure Finn was out when they arrived so he would not be asking awkward questions and they could talk freely. It didn’t take long to get everyone set up in different rooms and have them sat down stairs for a meal together. It was nice, homely in a way he hadn’t realised he had missed. But Blaine’s situation still weighed heavily on his heart. “Finn has told me that Blaine never has anyone over to his house and his cousin doesn’t seem to be interested in his life. You should be alright then Kurt,” Carol explained as they ate. Kurt had briefed them both on the plan that Sam would gain Blaine’s trust then they would bring in Quinn to try and spark his memories back. Hopefully they would be able to do all of this without attracting Clarington’s attention. But if they did then the backup plan was to take Blaine back to the ship whether he was willing or not. Who knows what Sebastian would do if they left Blaine with him.

 

The next day Kurt found himself walking back through the halls of McKinley like nothing had ever changed. He was no longer the next in line for the throne of the universe. He was nobody Kurt Hummel, the gay Glee kid that the bullies thrived on. But now he walked with his head held high, Sam on one side and Finn on the other. A newfound confidence radiated from his boy as they strolled down the hallways that were often the source of his nightmares. It was like no one dared to touch him with Finn on guard and the hunk of muscle that was Sam Evans. Unfortunately Kurt had no actually lessons with Blaine as they were in different grades but Sam had managed to negotiate his way into a few of Blaine’s classes. By the end of the day and the time Glee club rolled around, Kurt was shocked as to the efficiency of Sam’s friend making mission. The man in question strolled in with Blaine next to him, talking animatedly about the technical in accuracies of Star Wars to an enrapt and smiling Blaine. Kurt found that the sight of Blaine stopped him in his tracks; he looked so innocent and carefree in a way that Kurt had never seen him before. Sebastian had somehow found a way to get rid of the blue birthmark but his eyes still shone with a startling intensity. Kurt had missed him so much over the past couple of weeks and it just hit home in that moment how much he had missed his friend. But he could tell when their eyes met that Blaine had no recollection of their time together. What was he expecting? If Blaine hadn’t recognised Sam what hope was there of him recognising Kurt? “Hi, you must be the infamous Kurt Hummel,” Blaine smiled offering his hand. “I’m Blaine, the new kid,” he joked but Kurt was purely entranced by his smile as they shook hands. Without the weight of saving the universe on his shoulders, Blaine was radiant.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot from Finn,” Kurt grinned back, elbowing Finn before he could say anything. But Blaine was not suspicious.

“Well it will be nice to get to know you Kurt,” Blaine replied before settling down in a chair with Tina on one side and Sam on the other. Kurt almost snarled as Tina giggled and rested her hand on Blaine’s thigh. Cohen Chang would not be stealing his man. Mid stride, Kurt was stopped in his tracks at a new teacher staring at him through the door. It was Sue.

 

“What in god’s name are you doing here?” Kurt hissed as they stood in the corridor.

“Well as a loyal Smythe agent I was sent to keep an eye on dear Anderson there. And what a coincidence I happen to find Trouty Mouth and Porcelain buddying up to him,” Sue smirked down at Kurt’s trembling form; he wasn’t sure if the shaking was from anger or fear. Sue held his and Blaine’s lives in her hands. “But thankfully for you and your little friends, I am not a loyal Smythe agent,” Sue shrugged before powering off down the corridor. Sue was always an enigma but despite all that she did, Kurt could tell she cared about their safety. He would need to thank her once this was all over.

“That woman, she’s been here a week and has already tried to blackmail me onto the cheerios,” Kurt spun round to see Blaine leaning on the door.

“You and her,” Kurt chuckled before walked past a confused Blaine. Even without his memories Sue was still getting on his nerves. It must be instinct between the two of them. Or possible some lingering emotion shining through.

 

Over the next few days Sam began stronger and stronger friends with Blaine and Kurt proceeded to fall deeper and deeper in love with him. He was so bouncy and happy with a beautiful singing voice; his personality shone through when he wasn’t worry about saving the universe and his friends. So after a week Sam decided it was time to move ahead with the plan. Blaine was delighted to be invited round for a Firefly marathon with Sam, Finn and Kurt. This was going to be their best shot to try and bring his memories back. They had to take it. Sam had checked that Blaine would be allowed to stay overnight without asking his guardian; however Clarington was going to be back in two days, Blaine would have to leave a note to tell Clarington where he was. They had two days before Hunter would descend on them. Sam, as he was the only one of them that knew how to drive, drove them back to the Hummel household. The plan was they would hang about, just the four of them, until dinner to make sure Blaine was comfortable then they would bring out Quinn and Puck over dinner to see what they could do. Nobody knew if this would work. But it was all they could try.

“Hello Blaine,” Carol chirped up from the kitchen where she was stress baking; it was what she always did when situations were tense. It worked out well for Finn and Kurt though; there was always some form of baked goods in the house if they needed them.

“Afternoon Mrs Hudson,” Blaine smiled as they walked past the door, still a charmer Kurt could see.

“Blaine Devon Anderson what have I told you?” Carole scolded softly.

“Sorry Carole,” Blaine blushed with a little chuckle. At least Carole and Burt liked him, if they ever did get into a relationship. A hot red flush spread to Kurt’s cheeks, this was really not the time to think about this. They lazed about and played video games until Carole called that dinner was ready. However before they could sit down to eat, thumping on the door brought everyone to alert.

“I know you are in there Fabray!” a slimy voice shouted through the wood before the man renewed his attack on the door. Puck cursed loudly and Quinn visibly paled.

“Quinn, why is Hunter angry with you?” Blaine asked, and Kurt felt himself pale as well. Hunter Clarington had found them.

 

“Kurt, get upstairs and hide. Blaine please don’t tell your cousin Kurt is here. I will explain everything a promised,” Quinn pleaded with Blaine but he just looked confused.

“I’ll get the door,” Puck nodded and Kurt ran upstairs. They had proceeded to bug the Hudson-Hummel household as soon as they arrived so Kurt hid in his parent’s wardrobe and accessed the feed on his tablet they had brought from the Dalton. He joined it just as Puck opened the door and a broadly build young man barrelled inside. He looked about eighteen with immaculately styled brown hair and a chiselled jawline. If Hunter wasn’t part of a plot planning for his murder Kurt would definitely appreciate his handsomeness. “I know you have Anderson Fabray, hand him over!” Hunter yelled. Kurt couldn’t see Blaine in shot but there was no way a Blaine without his memories would agree to hide from his cousin.

“You also should know that I will not hand over my brother to you!” Quinn screamed back, unfazed by the gun Hunter had drawn.

“Brother,” Blaine murmured from just off screen.

“I will be walking out of here with him, and the Maeder boy,” Hunter practically snarled.

“You stay away from my son!” Burt shouted, stepping forwards but Sam somehow managed to coerce Finn, Burt and Carole into the kitchen to keep them safe.

“Hunter, tell me what’s going on. Why do you have a gun and who are these people?” Blaine explained, his voice was catching in his throat. No one seemed to notice yet but Kurt could see the plant leaves ripple and books slowly turning pages. Wind.

 

“Blaine don’t listen to him okay. That man has played around with your memories, he has made you forget me. My family took you in when your parent’s died. We are like brother and sister,” Quinn pleaded with the bemused Blaine, not daring to look away from Hunter and Puck’s stalemate. It was now growing more and more noticeable that a magically wind was growing in the house. If Blaine didn’t know he had magic he wasn’t going to know how to control it. This could only end badly, if Quinn couldn’t get through to him before his emotions took control.

“People can’t just change other people’s memories!” Blaine shouted, his clothes ripping around him. “It’s not possible, whoever you are!” he continued to scream, the intensity of the winds growing.

“You are doing this Blaine. Feel the wind around you, you are the epicentre,” Quinn continued, trying her hardest to convince Blaine before he tore them all apart.

“I, I,” he stuttered, staring at his hands as his curls whipped around his head.

“Blaine, your first pet was a canary called Hermes because your mother started a tradition of naming your pets after Greek gods. One for each letter,” Quinn shouted over the roaring wind.

“How do you know that? I’ve never told anyone that,” tears were streaming down Blaine’s face as he stood bemused next to Quinn.

“Tell me the name of your fifth pet Blaine,” Quinn insisted, fighting strong against the swirling winds.

“Leto,” Blaine replied without a moment’s hesitation.

“And what was she Blaine?” Quinn prompted again. Hunter tried to edge forwards but Puck’s gun rested against his chest.

“I, I can’t remember. Why can’t I remember?” Blaine asked, Quinn was getting somewhere with him.

“That memory didn’t fit with what they wanted to change. You need to think really hard Blaine,” Quinn continued with a soothing voice. The wind died down slightly but was still there.

 

“Get away from him Quinn,” a new voice spoke up. Sebastian. Hunter must have called him to say what had happened. And now the meerkat was here.

“Bass, tell me what’s going on,” Blaine demanded as the taller man strode in the swinging door.

“They are lying to you Blaine. They are trying to kidnap you and want you to go with them,” Sebastian lied through his teeth.

“And what do you want with Kurt?” Blaine questioned again, Kurt could see he was having his doubts about both sides of the fight.

“He has something we want. We don’t want to hurt him Blaine,” Sebastian smiled sleazily. Kurt couldn’t just sit by and watch this happen.

“I, I,” Blaine stuttered, screwing his eyes shut. “I don’t know who to trust.”   This time Kurt was spurred into action, a small ball of crackling yellow formed in Sebastian’s palm at his side. Quinn was too preoccupied with Blaine and Puck was distracted by Hunter. Sebastian was going to kill Blaine.

“Blaine!” Kurt screamed from the top of the stairs, drawing everyone’s attention on him. “Sebastian wants to kill you. You have to believe me!”

“Why?”  Blaine stammered and Kurt said the only thing that may jerk Blaine out of this trance. However it would only work if Blaine felt the same.

“I love you!”

 

Straight after Kurt’s declaration, Hunter jumped into action. He tried to overpower Puck but a shot to the leg sent him thumping to the floor and meant Sebastian was on his own. The energy was growing in his hand and Puck was thrown back through the swinging door to the Hummel household. But Blaine turned away from Kurt and walked towards Sebastian slowly. “I don’t know who you really are,” Blaine growled, an animalistic anger in his eyes. “I don’t know what you want with me. I don’t know what you want with Kurt,” he continued, advancing on Smythe slowly. Another bolt of electricity formed in his palm but it was easily blasted away by Blaine’s wind. “But I trust Kurt, deep in my heart I love Kurt. And if you want to hurt him you will have to get through me Smythe,” Blaine began, picking Smythe up with the twisting gales and throwing him against the wall, he was unconscious in seconds. Blaine turned around to give a radiant smile to the shaking Kurt. But instead an agonising scream tore through Blaine’s through and he crumbled to the floor clutching his head. In the corner, Hunter had propped himself up in the corner and his face was twisted in pure concentration. Kurt had no idea what came over him; it was like a fierce anger followed by a serene calm. Then a blaze of blue fire streamed from his palm and barrelled into Hunter. Blaine stopped screaming as soon as the bolt hit but collapsed to the floor. And so did Kurt.

 

Being King was more than stressful but he was enjoying it. He had Blaine by his side and the crew of the Dalton were worthy advisors. It was all a boy could wish for. “What are you thinking about darling?” Blaine asked from where his head rested on Kurt’s chest.

“Just how we got here,” Kurt replied with a soft smile.

“That was a great tale,” Blaine chuckled and Kurt laughed in response. It was a great story, and this was the happily ever after.

 [LM1]When did this happen?


End file.
